Ego y soberbia
by Natsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Él era más fuerte porque era hijo de la magnánima familia Hyuga. Siempre lo supo, no porque su padre se lo repitiera hasta el cansancio, no, no era por ello que era tan soberbio y dogmático. Él era mejor, porque él era: Neji Hyuga. NejiLee.
Esta pareja y los personajes son realitivamente nuevos para mi. Nunca los había incluido en un fic o había manejado sus personalidades. Este es el resultado.

Disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro para traer esta historia.

La historia se la dedico a Fer. Espero que sea de tu agrado, y que no te decepcione.

Este capítulo y los siguientes serán breves a lo que usualmente acostumbro.

* * *

 _ **°oO°~ Capítulo 1.- Neji Hyuga ~°Oo°**_

.

.

.

Siendo un joven de quince años, con un deseo de seguir con un arte inculcado desde la rama más antigua de su familia, como lo representaba las artes marciales; el querer aprenderlas solo marcaba aún más un orgullo desmesurado que su padre sentía hacia su persona y que alimentaba gratamente su ego. Y lo hizo aún más que cuando demostró tener habilidad en ello; a pesar de tener a su disposición a su propio padre, un digno maestro de alto conocimiento para mostrarle como practicar aquel arte antiguo, había decidido que no bastaba solo eso; como todo joven sentía un deseo de explotar aquella buena condición física y clara habilidad, para ganarse algunas miradas de alguna coqueta chica de su clase, porque si era sincero le interesaba una muchacha de familia china; una buena y conveniente familia china —claro que no iba a irse por una chica que no cubriera con los estándares que él mismo tenía estimados sobre cómo debía ser la mujer perfecta para fungir en un papel de su pareja—. Y no siendo nada tonto sabiendo que las artes marciales del país de la jovencita eran las más aclamadas. Convenientemente el padre de aquella linda muchacha tenía un d ōjo y era profesor dentro de una prestigiosa academia particular de ninjutsu.

El entrar a dicha academia no le había resultado en ningún momento una dificultad, tenía el suficiente talento y dinero como para lograr su ingreso. Al momento de elegir, se inclinó por el Aikidō de entre las especializaciones de las artes marciales modernas. Había acertado de manera brillante al encontrar en su clase a la joven de ojos marrones y cabello color chocolate, atado en dos moños. El encontrarla ahí era algo más que una simple coincidencia por cómo podía suponer al ser el sensei su padre.  
Con el pasar de las clases había ido ganando poco a poco a la chica hasta finalmente haber logrado que cediera a ser su pareja. Tenten era una experta en combates con armas, algo que compensaba la mediana habilidad de pelea a puño limpio. Él en cambio era un genio en absolutamente todas las áreas que se le designaban. Procuraba llegar siempre temprano y era el último en irse para realizar el sōji junto ella y el sensei; aunque este último les daba la libertad de que pudieran realizar aquella tarea solos, la única oportunidad que ambos tenían para verse en soledad. La chica aún era estudiante de secundaria mientras él se encontraba en la preparatoria, a pesar de tener solo un año de diferencia.  
Neji no era un chico precisamente romántico, pero a Tenten no parecía molestarle que su novio portara una actitud, hasta determinado punto, arrogante, porque ella se sentía cómoda a su lado; además de estar maravillada por sus habilidades, y el gran respeto por ese arte. Ella no estaba interesada en el apellido ni en el atractivo que el chico poseía.

Muy al contrario de él

Ese día tendría un combate con un chico que era nuevo en el dōjo. El rostro del muchacho era particularmente extraño desde un par de ojos grandes y saltones; unas cejas grandes y pobladas; y que decir de su cabello, un largo casi equiparable con el suyo pero sujeto en una firme trenza.  
Ambos hicieron un saludo en una reverencia antes de que el sensei diera por iniciado el combate. Un par de golpes en los nervios indicados y con una agilidad tan impresionante, esquivado efectivamente todos los golpes de su adversario, habían dado por finalizado el combate con él como vencedor, en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Tu habilidad es única, Neji-sempai! —Respondió enérgicamente el chico en el suelo, antes de colocarse de pie de nueva cuenta, con una ligera complicación para hacerlo, pero lográndolo por sí solo al final de cuentas. Sobaba su brazo derecho y mantenía una sonrisa amplia a pesar de su derrota—. Entrenaré duramente para poder ganar en nuestro próximo combate —levantó su dedo pulgar, sin borrar aquella sonrisa, que se le había antojado verdaderamente fastidiosa al castaño.

—Sí —respondió forzándose a hacerlo.

—Eres increíble Neji —apremió su pareja, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondió al halago con su semblante estoico, volviendo a su lugar, con la mirada fija en el joven al cual había recientemente enfrentado, ese era sin duda la mejor muestra de un perdedor sin talento.

Al término de la clase, justo como cada tarde, Neji se disponía a realizar el sōji junto a Tenten, aunque la muchacha había salido junto a su padre. Había un par de cubetas con agua dispuestas, junto a los trapos. El castaño estaba por tomar uno de ellos pero una mano se adelantó a su acción. El joven dejó salir un suspiro, no esperaba que esa persona continuara dentro del dōjo.

—Nadie permanece después de la clase, muchacho —levantó la mirada al moreno que se encontraba delante de él.

—Me parece que tenemos la misma edad, Neji-sempai —el chico sonrió, sin dejar de mirarle—. Mi nombre es Rock Lee, tengo dieciséis años —se inclinó hacía él en una reverencia llena de respeto que a vista de Neji, seguía siendo una nimiedad.

No pensaba responderle, pero por educación lo hizo—. Neji Hyuga —su reverencia fue breve y su mirada continuaba siendo de lo más frívola.

—¿Cuántos años tiene, Neji-sempai? —Indagó el muchacho, teniendo en cuenta que no había respondido a su pregunta.

—Quince —respondió de cierta manera mordaz.

Lee no hizo más preguntas y se apresuró a remojar el trapo dentro de una de las cubetas, lo exprimió y comenzó a limpiar el piso, ignorando ampliamente la anterior negativa por parte de Neji. Lee sabía el tipo de mirada despectiva que se le estaba dando, pero él ignoraba todo ello. Podía observar una determinación en la mirada clara del Hyuga, además del profundo amor y brillo en ella durante el combate, su amor por ese arte marcial era profundo, aunque su actitud resultara contraproducente, siendo un arte en el que se inculcaba la paz y donde él parecía querer obtener todo. A su ver ese chico tenía un genio brillante, el apellido le sonaba bastante familiar y el rostro del chico, especialmente sus ojos, podía jurar que trataba con un invidente fuera del combate pero en ello, parecía ver incluso a través de él. Un pensamiento que le provocaba escozor pero no así temor o intensión de refrenar su curiosidad y deseo de un próximo encuentro.  
En cambio el castaño lo observaba con desdén, antes de imitarlo para continuar con la limpieza del dōjo, no le quedaba claro que parte de ese chico lo hacía ser tan insistente en quedarse a pesar de las miradas, despectivas que trataba de darle con tal de hacerlo ceder ante la conversación que sacaba cada dos por tres. Sus respuestas cortantes y postura distanciada parecían no surtir el efecto que deseaba en él, ni siquiera su apellido le había hecho cambiar su intención determinada de seguir charlando, en una conversación que era más unilateral por parte de ese chico.

De ese combate con aquel jovencito de nombre Rock Lee, le fueron consecuentes tres más en los que el resultado siempre lo develaba a él como el ganador. Había sido testigo del esfuerzo del muchacho por mejorar, pero siempre que lograba un avance Neji lograba desarrollar aún más su agudeza visual para identificar los nervios correctos los cuales golpear en sus oponentes. Para él no era una victoria de la que se pudiera jactar porque para su ver Lee seguía siendo no más que un perdedor sin talento.  
En un lapso de un año, Lee había dejado de asistir al dōjo. No era algo relevante para Neji, en cambio consideraba que aquella había sido una buena decisión, una persona con tan poco talento en al Aikidō. Esperaba que en definitiva hubiera decidido desistir por cualquier tipo de arte marcial. Sin embargo algo dentro de sí le movía un interés por averiguar sobre su repentina decisión de abandonar algo en lo que había puesto mucho esfuerzo, pero, era una curiosidad efímera y repentina, que acudía su mente de manera poco frecuente. Aunque no dejaba de ser un pensamiento absurdo por el que se recriminaba cuando le daba demasiadas vueltas.

Cuando menos había pensado la entrada a su último grado de preparatoria se había presentado. Su relación con Tenten seguía presente al igual como su asistencia al dōjo. Se había convertido en un quinto Dan, sorprendiendo a muchos por su completa entrega y lo mismo podía expresarle su padre ente el enorme orgullo que le representaba él, su hijo.  
Neji podría calificar su vida de ser lo que siempre había esperado, total y completamente apegada a su ideal perfeccionista, pero ese día se vio completamente distorsionada por el cordial saludo que había recibido.

—Buenos días, Neji-sempai.

* * *

Eh ahí el primer capítulo.

Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura.

Sin más que escribir. ~Natsuki~


End file.
